Undead Coven
The ultimate nemesis of the Witch Hunters! Once sufficiently leveled, this warband type can be shockingly effective in the right hands and can make short work of even the toughest opponents. However, it can be quite challenging to initially level as it is especially easy to get spectacularly wrong. The vampire can easily explode the warband’s rating so much so that the entire warband becomes untenable. This is especially likely if the wrong starting skills are selected for the warlocks. The first 7 to 8 levels (depending on starting spell) are critical. Warlock Leveling Special Items:' every warlock should eventually have a Lucky Charm, an Elvin Cloak, and a Rope & Hook.'' * Regardless of starting spell, make a beeline for max points in the fireball spell * The first thing to do upon obtaining your third warlock is to dismiss your weakest henchman. * Put a point into every academic skill except leadership. This will allow you to obtain the gear you need faster than any other type of warband. The warband should have a very low rating relative to membert level so pets will not only be nice to look at, they'll be useful! * You need max points in Sword of Rezhebel and Flight of Zimmeran. How you do this depends on your playstyle. A comfortable pattern is to first put 2 points in Flight of Zimmeran, 4 in Rezhebel, and then the final 2 in Zimmeran * Now you'll need to begin the lengthy process of making the Sword of Rezhebel an effective weapon. To do this, you'll need to increase your leadership to 90 and max out Wounds and Weapon Skill. Begin by increasing your weapon skill by 4 levels. * Increase wounds by two. * Max out weapon skill and then max out wounds. * Increase leadership to 90. Regardless of the skill level, there's always a 10% chance of failure for any test. Therefore, increasing leadership beyond 90 is a waste. With a leadership this high, the warlock can activate his sword on turn one and keep it out for the rest of the game 90% of the time while still being able to use other spells. = '''Vampire Leveling The point of this build is to turn your vampire into a maximally effective superhuman necromancer ninja assassin as quickly as reasonably possible while complimenting—rather than ruining—your warband. This will take some time. Special Items:' 'since perception and mobility are essential to this build and these items are relatively inexpensive, give your vampire a Lantern and a Rope & Hook as quickly as possible. In order of priority, he will also need a Book of Necromancy, a Lucky Charm, and an Elvin Cloak. * Vampires start at level 5. Try to find one that has ''at leas''t the following stats: 40 Weapon Skill, 40 strength, and 8 health. Equip him with an ithilmiar short sword as quickly as possible. This will make your life easier by increasing his initiative while also slowing down the pace of his leveling. It will also allow your warlocks to catch up. * DO NOT add points to Weapons Training. * DO NOT wear armor or add points to defense of any kind. * Bring his Weapon Skill up to 50 and, if it isn’t there already, his Strength up to its max staring value of 45 * Add a point to Walk in the Shadows * Put one point in Necromancy. If you haven’t purchased and equipped a “Book of Necromancy” yet, don’t spend his skill points until you have. * It is now best to switch to a comet maul to speed up leveling. * Once magic is unlocked, make a beeline for max points in the Doom spell while also placing a point in the Sorcery skill. * Add one point to Unarmed Master and then switch to a Corpse Crook. * Dismiss your weakest henchman * Now, you may optionally put a point in Resurrection. After all, he isn’t much of a necromancer if he can’t raise the dead! * be continued...